jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:ToothlessandHiccup/Nowe życie, nowa miłość-czyli o Czkawce i Astrid
PROLOG Nazywam się Astrid Hofferson.Mam 17 lat.Jest 21wiek. Od małego czułam się jakaś inna, niedługo miałam się dowiedzieć dlaczego. Nie mam rodziców nie wiem czy zgineli w każdym razie ich nie znam. Wychowuje mnie ciocia.Mam bląd włosy, niebieskie oczy oraz jasną cere to wyróżnia mnie od innychz mojej wioski. Gdzie nie wyjde podrywa mnie tłum chłopaków. Nie nawidze tego. więc już przejde do rzeczy.Pewnego dnia... To jest tylko Prolog jak chcecie więcej to piszcie komentarze czy wogóle wam się to podoba. Rozdział pierwszy: Dziwny świat... Pewnego dnia gdy byłam sama w domu wydarzyło się coś dziwnego, coś co miało zupełnie zmienić moje życie.Siedziałam sama w pokoju, gdy nagle usłyszałam pewien głos, wołał mnie. Szłam za dżwiekiem mojego imienia. Słyszałam je coraz wyrażniej, głośniej, aż nagle zemdlałam. Obudziłam się w pokoju, ale to nie był pokój w moim domu. Wyglądał starodawnie: drewniane deski, podłoga, sufit. Dziwne nikt w XXIw. się tak nie buduje (nie umiałam znalezć słowa ale myśle że zrozumiecie o co mi chodzi).Usłuszałam za drzwiami rozmowe: -Przeżyje i czy się wybudzi?-zapytał nieznany mi dotychczas głos mężczyzny - Nic jej nie będzie Czkawka- odpowiedział głos kobiety, a raczej staruszki. Nagle otworzyły się drzwi i zobaczyłam pare dużych zielono-żółtych oczu, nie były to oczy człowieka, lecz jakiegoś dużego zwierzęcia. Wystraszyłam się i przykryłam kołdrą. -Szczerbatek bo ją wystraszysz ty gadzie ty-odpowiedział ten głos co przedtem i wszedł do srodka. Też miał duże zielone oczy (ale takie jak mają ludzie nie zwierzęta) miał tez lśniące brązowe włosy (wygląd z krótkometrażówki Dawn of the dragon racers-Czkawka ma nie dokonczony strój i nie ma maski) -Kim jesteś i jak się tu znalazłam i gdzie jestem...-spytałam ale on przerwał mi. -Jestem Czkawka. Wódz wyspy Berk. Znalazłem cię nieprzytomną na plaży podczas mojego porannego lotu ze Szczerbatkiem.Jesteś w moim domu. -A kim lub czym jest Szczerbatek?-spytałam -To mój smok chcesz go zobaczyć?-zapytał z nadzieją Kiwnełam głową na tak. -Szczerbata mordko możesz się pokazać. A jak ty masz na imie? -Astrid- odpowiedziałam. CDN. Dziękuje za takie miłe komentarze :) Gdy tylko odpowiedziałam do pokoju wszedł Szczerbatek. -Witaj przyjacielu-przywitał się chłopak-Szczerbatku to jest Astrid, Astrid Szczerbatek. Smok czarny jak noc podszedł do mnie wywiesił jęzor i zaczął się łasić i lizać mnie. -Szczerbatku wiesz że to się nie zmywa - powiedział chłopak i uśmiechnął się do mnie.Odwzajemniłam uśmiech. -Ile masz lat ?-zapytał przerywając cisze -17-odpowiedziałam- a ty? -też-znowu się uśmiechnął. Po czym powiedział ,że musi juz iść.Zasnełam.Śnił mi się on i ja jak chodzimy razem po plaży.Wiem że znam go dopiero od 4ggodzin, ale czuje jakbyśmy się znali od dawna. Dodam jeszcze dzisiaj 2 rozdział bo ide do szkoły najprawdopodobniej bedzie wieczorem. 2 rozdział. Niespodzianka... Następnego dnia wstałam bardzo wczesnie. Uczesałam się i przebrałam ubrania które przyniósł mi Czkawka zanim poszłam spać.Zeszłam na du nikogo nie było.Czy wszyscy już wstali?Pozwoliłam sobie wziąść z kuchennego blatu jednego naleśnika i zjadłam go. Postanowiłam rozejrzeć się troche.Wyszłam na zewnątrz i akurat spotkałam Czkawke, który właśnie wylądował z szczerbatkiem przede mną. -czesć- powiedziałam i uśmiechnełam się. -witam, jak się spało?-odpowiedział zielonooki cgopak odwzajemniając uśmiech. -Dobrze.pokazałbyś mi wyspe? -Z wielką przyjemnością.Ale najpierw przedstawie ci moich przyjaciół i pójdziemy ...yyy...mam niespodzianke wieczorem ci powiem-uśmiechnął się chytrze. -ok...-odpowiedziałam troche przestraszona. Poszliśmy do smoczej akademii, gdzie zobaczyłam paru wikingów w moim wieku. -Ten chłopak co ma czarne włosy to Sączysmark dalej...-wybuchłam smiechem saczy jak? co to wogóle za imie jest?-hahhaah czkawka kontynuował-dalej sa bliżniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka, a za nimi siedzi Śledzik.A obok swojej smoczycy siedzi Mery.Witajcie to jest Astrid. -Cześć piekna-powiedział Smark.Od razu dałam mu kopniaka w brzuch, aż zawył z bólu i skólił się na ziemi. -Dobra to teraz pokaże ci moją niespodzianke- wsiadł na Szczerbka i wyciągnął do mnie reke i usiadłam za nim. Nim odlecieliśmy popatrzyłam na wszystkich. Uśmiechali sie do mnie ... oprócz Mery która ciągle patrzyła się to na mnie to na Czkawke, na Czkawke przyjaznie , a na mnie... złowrogo jakby mówiła żebym się od niego odczepiła.-Dobra mordko lecimy na Smoczą wyspe- szepnął do smoka lecz ja to usłyszałam - a co jest na tej Smoczej wyspie?-spytałam go gdy już byliśmy wysoko w chmurach -Zobaczysz szczerbatek mruknął coś pod nosem a Czkawka powiedział do niego wcale że nie.Lecieliśmy dosłownie 10 minut.Wylądowaliśmy. Zrozumiałam co chciał zebym zrobiła-wytresowała smoka. Teraz była moja chwila prawdy-teraz albo nigdy.... Szliśmy w poszukiwaniu smoków lecz nie widzieliśmy zadnego który by przykół moją uwage.Nagle zatrzymałam się zobaczyłam piękną smoczyce(Tak mi się wydawało że to smoczyca było widać po oczach )Śmiertnika zębacza. Była niebieska z elementami żółci i brązu.Śmiertnik podszedł do mnie niepewnie. Czkawka cały czas mi się przyglądał i mówił: - podchodź do niej powoli z wyciągniętą donia i mów do niej Robiłam wszystko według jego instrukcji. Zębacz był już na tyle blisko że dotknełam jego szorstkiej łuski.Powąchała moją dłońi zaczęła sie do mnie łasić. -Świetnie - powiedział Czkawka z uśmiechem-jeszcze nikt tak szybko nie oswoił smoka jak ty, zwyjątkiem mnie (ta skromność XD) -Dziekuję- uśmiechnełam się i poczułam że sie rumienie. -Wracamy już - oznajmił i polecieliśmy na Berk. To było niesamowite tak lecieć na swoim własnym Smoku.szkoda ze to tylko sen...Moje rozmyślenia przerwał głos Czkawki -Jak ją nazwiesz?-spytał -hmmm... Może Wichurka -Świetne imie-powiedział -Pasuje do niej-powiedzieliśmy to razem zarumieniliśmy się i uśmiechneliśmy do siebie. -Pokaz na co cię stać mordko-krzyknął do Szczerbatka i obaj zaczeli lecieć w góre, gdy nagle zobaczyłam jak Czkawka spada.Przeraziłam się. -CZKAWKA!!! - krzyknełam przerażona. ale czemu Szczerbek go nie ratuje.Nagle Czkawka nacisnął jakiś guzik i rozłozył ręce. On leciał, naprawde leciał.Po chwili Szczerbol podleciał pod niego i chłopak usiadł na smoku.Było już widać Berk. -Nie rób tak więcej-powiedziałam i nie wiem dlaczego rozpłakałam się. On zszedł z Mordki i usiadł za mną na Wichurce (Szczerbek ma tą proteze co może sam latać) -Przepraszam-szepnął i przytulił mnie od tyłu(bez skojarzeń). Byliśmy na Berk. I jak się podoba dalsza część ? Mam dla was zagadke jak ludzie zareagują na widok Czkawki przytulającego Astrid? Zeszliśmy z Wichurki, wszyscy się na nas dziwnie patrzyli i szeptali między sobą.Nagle z tłumu wyłonili się nasi przyjaciele. Na ich twarzach malował się szeroki uśmiech tylko Mary była cała czerwona ze złości i gdzieś pobiegła.Nagle tą niezręczną cisze przerwał Mieczyk krzycząc: -Zakochana para !!!- podbiegłam do niego i walnełam go w brzuch. Szybko wstał i schował się za Śledzika.Juz miałam znowu mu przyłożyć ale zatrzymał mnie Czkawka. -Daj mu spokój już dość mocno oberwał-i tu wszyscy łącznie z Mieczykiem wybuchneliśmy smiechem. '3.Nowina...czy zła czy dobra to niewiem.' Mineło kilka miesięcy odkąt znalazłam się na Berk.Nic ciekawego się nie działo. Chodziliśmy codziennie na zajęcia do akademii póżniej loty z Czkawką. Zostaliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.Aż do pewnego dnia gdy przypłyneła nieznana łódż na Berk... Zgadujcie kto będzie na łodzi. HAHA jestem zła każe wam myśleć. Jutro popołudniu dalsza część. Łódz ta była cała w "strzępach" . Żagiel z wielką dziórą od ognia stał na jej środku prawie złamany na pół.Na Berk nie znali tej łodzi jeszcze nigdy.Na żaglu było widać niebieskie fragmenty. -Kto to jest?-szepnełam w strone Czkawki i jego rodziców -Nie mam pojecia-powiedział wódz Z pokładu wyszli 2 ludzi.Kobieta w wieku 30-40lat (coś w wieku Valki) i meżczyzna w tym samym przedziale wiekowym co Stoik.Oboje mieli bląd włosy i niebieskie oczy.Podeszli do wodza.Przywitali się z nim jego zoną i Czkawką .Przyszła kolej na mnie. -Witaj jestem Filiasz Hofferson, a to moja żona Pam.-przywitał się. zatkało mnie czy on powiedział Hofferson?Nie mogłam uwierzyć -Witam państwa serdecznie ja nazywam się Astrid....Astrid Hofferson-Przemogłam się i powiedziałam Kobieta powiedziała coś mężowi na ucho po czym oboje powiedzieli mi coś czego bym się nigdy nie spodziewała (bo pochodziłam z XXI wieku). -Chyba.. jesteśmy ... twoimi rodzicami-Naprawdę?! Nie wieże ale się ciesze podbiegłam do nich i ich przytuliłam.Po takim miłym przywitaniu i szokującej nie tylko dla mnie wiadomości wróciliśmy do domów.Moi rodzice mieli zamieszkać u mnie. I jak podoba się?Tego się nie spodziewaliście haha. Jutro też next '4.pierwszy dzień z rodziną' Wstałam wcześnie rano aby przygotować śniadanie.Ubrałam się w to co zwykle czyli niebieską bluzke czarną spódniczkie i getry też czarne. Buty do kostek niebieskie.Uczesałam warkocza na bok i zeszłam na du.Siedzieli tam już moi rodzice.Mama już zrobiła śniadanie. -Cześć-powiedziałam -Cześć córeczko nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszymi że cie odnalizliśmy-powiedzieli -Mam do was jedno małe pytanko... -Jakie-powiedzieli razem i się usmiechneli-pytaj o co chcesz -No więc wiecie że zaginełam ale jak to się stało? -Miałaś 5lat gdy wyszłaś z domu pobawić się z twoim najlepszym przyjacielem Percy'm . Jak wszłaś z nim do lasu widzieliśmy cię po raz ostatni-wtedy mama się rozpłakała a ja do niej podeszłam i przytuliłam. -I to koniec?-nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co właśnie powiedzieli-A kim był lub jest Percy? -To był twój najlepszy przyjaciel z naszej wyspy. Z wyspy Gwiazd.Miał brązowe włosy i niebieskie jak morze oczy.I nadal żyje.ucieszy się jak sie dowie że żyjesz on cię nigdy nie zapomniał.Gdy nam opowiedział co ci się przytrafiło nie mogliśmy z siebie słowa wydusić. Gdy tylko zniknełaś on przybiegł do nas i powiedział że porwał cie bardzo dziwny szaro-czarny smok z zegarkiem w łapie.Nagle rozbłysło się światło i ani ciebie ani tego smoka już nie było. Opowiedzieli mi wszystko. Sama nie moge w to uwierzyć.Smok z zegarkiem w łapie hmm... Z moich rozmyśleń wyrwał mnie głos Czkawki który przyszedł do mnie. -Cześć jak się spało-powiedział -Cześć-powiedziałam- świetnie dziękuje. To co idziemy polatać ? -Tak-jakby na to czekał od rana zaśmiałam się Wsiedlismy na smoki i polecieliśmy. Lecieliśmy i zobaczyliśmy statek płynący w kierunku Berk miał taki sam zageli jak od moich rodziców(nie chodzi o tą dziure tylko herb)Podlecieliśmy bliżej i oni wystrzelili sieć Czkawka zdążył uniknąć jej lecz ja nie zdążyłam i runełam z wichurką w dół wprost na ich pokład.Związac ich ktoś krzyknął ale Czkawka mnie uratował przed nimi swoim płonącym mieczem. -Zostawcie nas w spokoju! Kim jesteście?!-krzyknął a oni odruchowo się cofneli na widok nocnej furii. -Czkawka nic mi nie jest uwolnij Wichurke.-powiedziałam -Astrid napewno? -Tak ja sobie poradze przeciez siedze na Szczerbatku nic mi się nie stanie(czkawka dał mnie na szczerbka gdy mówił do nich) -dobrze-rozciął sznury Wichurki i wsiadł na szczerbka przede mną.Przytuliłam go i szepnełam dziękuje. Tym czasem na statku : - Czy to naprawde mogła być ona? - powiedział mężczyzna wyglądem i postawą ciała przypominał Czkawke lecz był troche grubszy i niższy.Miał brązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy... Kim był mężczyzna na statku? Odpowiadajcie w komach.Wiem że łatwe pytanie no ale cóż nie umiałam wymyślić innego hhaah żartuje.' Next może dzisiaj jak ktoś zgadnie kto to i napiszxe że chce nexta :P ' Wróćmy do Czkawki i Astrid: Lecieliśmy w ciszy. Ja już siedziałam na Wichurce. -Co dziś się dowiedziałaś od rodziców?-spytał, przerywając cisze -A nic ciekawego... -No mów już -No dobra więc tak,..-Nie bede wam tego opowiadac bo już wiecie co oni jej powiedzieli Byliśmy już nad Berk. Wyladowaliśmy i natychmiast poszliśmy do domu Czkawki porozmawiac ze Stoikiem o tym statku. -Tato musimy pogadać-powiedział Czkawka -Czkawka nie widzisz że mamy gości?-powiedział wódz - Ale to naprwde ważne...Bo na Berk płyneli jacyś ludzie na statku i omal nie zabili Astrid...Ale ja ją uwolniłem i odlecieliśmy. I jeszcze jedno ten statek był taki sam jak ten którym przypłyneli rodzice As-powiedział głosem stanowczym i zarazem spokojnym -Zawołajcie rodziców Astrid- wtrąciła się mama Czkawki Valka Poszliśmy po moich rodziców i opowiedzieliśmy im wszystko o statku. -Fliiaszu myślisz że to był on?-spytała moja mama -Myślę,że tak Pam. Astrid ten co chciał cię prawie zabić to był ... Percy -To był on?!-nie no nie wieże -Chyba tak no to teraz musimy czekać aż przypłynie ale się ucieszy na twój widok.-powiedziała moja mama -A więc twój przyjaciel do cb przyleci? Cieszysz się-spytał się Czkawka -Sama nwm nie pamiętam go -Nie bój się bedzie dobrze-pocieszył mnie Czkawka Wszyscy poszli do swoich domów.Była już noc wiec poszłam spać. Bałam się tego spotkania... I jak może być taki next? Jutro też dam jeszcze nwm o której ale postaram się coś dodać. '5.Wyznanie i nowi przybysze...' Obudziłam się wcześnie. Była chyba 5 nad ranem. Ubrałam się i zeszłam na du coś zjeść.przy okazji zrobiłam śniadanie wszystkim.Wyszłam z domu chciałam polatać z Wichurką . Zobaczyłam ze Czkawka jest jeszcze w kuźni zdziwiło mnie to więc poszłam zobaczyć co on tam ciekawego robi. -Cześć co tam tworzysz-spytałam go a on aż podskoczył. -Cześć nie strasz mnie tak o mało zawału nie dostałem-wybuchneliśmy śmiechem- A czemu już nie śpisz? -no cóż nie umiałam dzisiaj w nocy spać więc wstałam, a ty czemu nie śpisz? -Bo mam coś do zrobienia -A co to takiego -wskazałam na pudełko. On natychmiast je schował -To , a nic takiego...-zaczał dziwnie mówić , więc coś ukrywa -Widze że coś ukrywasz pokaż to -Nie, znaczy nie teraz dowiesz się w swoim czasie. -No dobra -już miałam wychodzić ale Czkawka mnie zatrzymał -Dziś wieczorem na klifach ok?- spytał -ok-odpowiedziałam obojętnie chociaż się bałam po co mnie wieczorem nad klify zaprasza. Poleciałam na długi lot z Wichurką (jakieś 3 godz.) Latałyśmy tu i tam no ale musiałyśmy juz wracać bo rodzice będą się denerwować. Byłyśmy juz na Berk.Weszłam do domu i zobaczyłam rodziców jedzących śniadanie które zrobiłam . -Cześć - przywitałam się - Cześć-odpowiedzieli -To ja już pójde do pokoju. Weszłam na góre i zaczełam coś rysować. Jeszcze nie wiedziałam co , ale z mojego rysunku powstał zarys twarzy aż w końcu rysunek był gotowy.Namalowałam Czkawke nawet mi to dobrze wyszł . Ciekawe co on mi chce powiedzieć hmm... Jak myślicie co Czkawka powie Astrid? Troche taki nudny next ale jest potem jeszcze coś dodam Zbliżało się popołudnie chyba ok 14. Postanowiłam przejść się po wiosce, gdy nagle zabrzmiał dżwięk rogu oznaczającego przybycie kogoś do portu.Wszyscy zaczeli się zbiegać w miejsce gdzie zawsze witaliśmy gości.Było to statek Percy'ego. -Witamy na Berk. Ty pewnie jesteś Percy-Przywitał się Stoik -Witam i skąd pan zna moje imie?-spytał zdziwiony Percy -Bo są tu rodzice przyjaciółki mojego syna Astrid-odpowiedział wódz -Astrid tu...tu ...jest?!-powiedział zaskoczony Percy -Tak i ma się dobrze. Witaj jestem Czkawka przyszły wódz Berk...niestety-ostatnie słowo powiedział sam do siebie. -Cześć ja jestem...-nie dane mi było skończyć -ASTRID!!!-krzyknął i mnie przytulił kątem oka spojrzałam na Czkawke który zrobił dziwną mine. -Cześć czy... czy ja cię...znam?-spytałam chociaż wiedziałam co odpowie -Jakto nie pamiętasz mnie?-spytał zasmucony-Byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi dopóki nie porwał cię ten smok i...zniknełaś. -Nic sobie nie przypominał rodzice coś mi opowiadali ale nie kojarze cię ...przepraszam-szepnełam do niego -No cóż szkoda.Może ci przypomne co? Może dziś wieczorem się spotkamy co?-spytał z nadzieją -Nie. dziś nie moge nie mam czasu umu...-urwałam -z kim się umuwiłaś?-spytał podejżliwie.Nie moge przy wszystkich powiedzieć że z Czkawką bo zaraz będą myśleć że jesteśmy parą -Z Wichurką tak z Wichurką-powiedziałam pewna siebie -Z Wichurką powiadasz a kto to Wichurka Mój smok-powiedziałam obojętnie -Jakto to wy tresujecie smoki?!-spytał zdziwiony -Tak.-powiedziałam obojętnie-Ja mam śmiertnika zębacza Sledzik gronkla, bliżniaki,zębiroga zamkogłowego, sączysmark koszmara ponocnika, a Czkawka (powiedziałam to imie z rozmażeniem mam nadzieje że nikt nie zauważył...) nocną furie.. -Nocną furie ale jak? -normalnie-powiedział do niego Czkawka-Dobra goście muszą odpocząć.Pokaże wam wasze pokoje. Poszli a ja znowu udałam się na lot z Wichurą rozmyślając o tym co Czkawka ma mi do powiedzenia... Koniec na dziś. Tez nudny next ale jest.Jak mnie ubłagacie to jutro z samego rana dam nexta.A w środe nie będzie bo mam próbny test z matmy -.- Nie lubie jej chociaż mam z niej 4 hahhaha dobra piszcie komy bo to naprawde motywuje. Wróciłam do domu był już wieczór. Poszłam się przebrać w świeże ubrania i udałam się nad klify.Po 5 minutach już tam byłam zauważyłam Czkawke troche zdenerwowanego. -Cześć-powiedziałam i usiadłam obok --Cze...ść-odpowiedział troche zdenerwowany -Ej co ci jest? wiesz że mi mozesz zaufać no powiedz no...-dopytywałam się, ale odpowiedż mi się nie spodobała -no bo ja ...ja się zakochałem Astrid-powiedział wreszcie.Zatkało mnie.Ciekawe w kim sie zakochal?.To był dla mnie cios bo zakochałam się w nim a on kocha inną... -Przeciez to super. Kto jest tą szcześciarą?-spytałam udając entuzjazm -Mieszka na Berk ma bląd włosy i niebieskie oczy- wiedziałam szpadka, ale co ona ma takiego czego ja nie mam. -O Szpadka po co chciałeś ze mną pogadać trzeba było pójść po Szpadke...-powiedziałam już mniej "szczęśliwa" -Nie w Szpadce no co ty kto by ją chciał?-powiedział.Jak nie szpadka to kto? Mery? ale ona ma ciemne bląd włosy i takie szaro-niebieskie oczy hmm... a może jednak -Ej nie obrażaj mojej przyjaciółki.W takim razie Mery...-posmutniałam.Mam nadzieje że nie zauważył -Nie nie Mery-uśmiechnął się do mnie -W takim razie zostałam....tylko......j-j-ja-przytaknął twierdząco -Zrozumiem jak mnie nie kochasz ale ja daże cie uczuciem przepraszam jeśli ta wiadomość...-Nie dokończył bo się do niego przytuliłam i pocałowałam.Trchwaliśmy tak kilka minut. -Ja też cie kocham Czkawka-szepnełam mu do ucha. -Nawet nie wiesz jak sie ciesze-odszepnął-pora wracać do wioski-owiedział już głośniej i wstał.Podał mi dłoń i szliśmy w kierunku wioski przytuleni do siebie. Czkawka odprowadził mnie pod dom, rozejrzał się czy nikt nas nie widzi i pocałował mnie. -Pa Astrid-krzyknął przepełniony szczęściem.Pół wioski musiało to usłyszeć... -Do widzenia czkawka-krzyknełam równie głośno i zaczeliśmy się śmiać. Weszłam do domu myślałam że rodzice już śpią, ale nie siedzieli przy stole rozmawiając z Percy'm. -Cześć i dobranoc-powiedziałam do wszystkich i już miałam iść gdy tata mnie zatrzymał. -Jutro spędzisz dzień z Percy'm .Będziesz pokazywac mu wyspe i takie tam.-powiedział ojciec -no dobra-mruknełam bo chciałam spędzić ten dzień z moim chłopakiem -Napewno byłaś na locie z Wichurą bo widzieliśmy ją bawiącą się z Szczerbatkiem pod domem Czkawki jego tez nikt nie widział-spytała podejrzliwie moja mama -No dobra byłam z Czkawką zadowoleni?-powiedziałam-Już z przyjacielem posiedzieć nie można.Ide spać -Dobranoc -powiedzieli wszyscy w moim kierunku. Weszłam do pokoju byłam podekscytowana, przez chwile nie mogłam zasnąć ale wkońcu zasnełam. Tyle na dzisiaj przypominam że jutro nie będzie nexta :( Znowu nudny next. 6.Dzień z dawnym przyjacielem i nieoczekiwany zwrot wydarzeń... Wstałam o 6 nad ranem, ubrałam się, uczesałam i umyłam.Zeszłam na du.Przy stole siedzieli moi rodzice. -Cześć -powiedziałam do wszystkich i się uśmiechnełam -cześć a co ty taka wesoła -powiedziała moja mama -A nic takiego...-i znowu się uśmiechnełam -Nie chcesz nie mów i tak prędzej czy póżniej się dowiemy-powiedział tata -No może kiedyś...-szepnełam do siebie-Ide polatać z Wichurką za 2 godziny bede spowrotem pa Juz miałam wyjść gdy tata mi przerwał -Dzisiaj oprowadzisz Percy'ego po wyspie -Wiem przecież ale najpierw poranny lot Wyszłam na dwór moja smoczyca już tam siedziała i czekała na śniadanko.dałam jej cały kosz kurczaka.Zjadła ze smakiem.wzbiłyśmy sie w powietrze. Po chwili spotkałyśmy Czkawke latającego ze Szczerbkiem. -Cześć jak się spało?- spytałam -Witaj my'ledy a dobrze - i pocałował mnie na przywitanie. -Dziś nie spędzimy ze sobą dnia bo musze oprowadzić Percy'ego po wyspie i wiesz dopiero wieczorem mam czas -Nie ma sprawy to może wieczorem się spotkamy w Kruczym Urwisku?-zapytał -Oczywiście-powiedziałam i przytuliłam go. -To się ciesze-powiedział i pocałował mnie -Ja już musze wracać pa.-powiedziałam-Będe tęsknić -Pa.Ja bardziej-powiedział z usmiechem Poleciałam do domu.wylądowałam przed domem ale ktoś chwycił mnie za ręke i przytulił od tyłu.Myślałam że to Czkawka, ale się myliłam był to...Percy -Co ty wyprawiasz?!-krzyknełam i uderzyłam go z łokcia w brzuch tym samym puścił mnie z uścisku -chciałem się przywitać z przyjaciółką nie można?-spytał -Nie bo ja...a nieważne-upss o mały włos bym nie powiedziała o mnie i Czkawce. -To co oprowadzisz mnie? -Tak miejmy to z głowy-mruknełam Szliśmy chwile w milczeniu ja pokazywałam mu gdzie co jest on nagle zatrzymał się w lesie i zapytał -As czemu jesteś taka? -Jaka o co ci chodzi? -No o to jak mnie traktujesz.Kiedyś byliśmy przyjaciółmi a teraz czuje że nawet mnie nie lubisz -Nie to nie tak tylko nie umiem się przyzwyczaić do tej sytuacji -Astrid ja ja...ja cię kocham-powiedział mi takie coś co mnie zatkało -Że co?! co zrobi As jak myślicie? Może next o 22 jak mnie przekonacie XD -No tak kocham cie-odparł obojętnie -Ale jak to ?Ja ciebie nie kocham pozatym kocham kogoś innego...ups-no nie -Kogo?-dopytywał się -Czkawke zadowolony?! -Wiedziałem ! Tak naprawde to tylko cie lubie jak przyjaciółke chciałem tylko sprawdzić w kim się kochasz.Jesteście parą? -A więc to takie buty(powiedzonko mojej kolezanki)Tak od 2 dni-powiedziałam-nie daruje -Co masz na myśli?-Rzuciłam się na niego z pięściami-Nic sie nie zmieniłaś Astrid -Dobra załatwiłam już mozemy wracać do domu-i posłałam mu uśmiech-ale nie powiesz nikomu? -No nie wiem...-już miałam go uderzyć ale-no przecież że tak -Dobra wracajmy Poszliśmy w kierunku wioski.On pszedł do mojego domu a ja w kierunku domu Czkawki. Sorki napisze coś póżniej bo nie mam weny :/ Pomóżcie mi ją znalezć Zapukałam do drzwi. Otworzyła mi Valka - Dzień dobry Astrid - dzień dobry pani jest Czkawka? - nie jeszcze go nie ma jak chcesz to możesz na niego zaczekać pewnie za chwile przyjdzie. Usiądź na kanapie chcesz herbate? - dobrze. Tak chce. Ma pani może owocową? - oczywiście Poszłam do " salonu" i usiadłam na kanapie. Nie mineło 5 minut a mama Czkawki już przyniosła herbate. - No to teraz opowiadaj- powiedziałaale o co jej chodzi chyba nie on napewno jej nie powiedział Percy nawet nie miał kiedy... chyba że Czkawka, ale nie on napewno nie - Ale o czym? -No o tobie i Czkawce. Podoba ci sie prawda? -Ymm... co prosze?- zakrztusiłam sie herbatą- wcale że nie - Nie zaprzeczaj ja widze jak na niego patrzysz on tak samo patrzy na ciebie. - No ma pani racje kocham go i...- niedane mi było skończyć( i dobrze) bo do domu wszedł Czkawka - O cześć Astrid a co ty tu robisz- powiedział i podrapał sie w głowe - Pije herbatke i rozmawiam z twoją mamą a co?- powiedziałam Valka sie zaśmiała - Astrid chiodź na góre - Astrid nie dokończyłaś mi tego co mówiłaś więc słucham- popatrzyłam na Czkawke a on wziął mnie za ręke - No więc ja i Czkawka jesteśmy parą tylko nie chcemy na razie nikomu mówić... ale nam to nie wychodzi- mruknełam ale oni to usłyszeli - Wiedziałam - prawie krzykneła mama Czkawki - To my już pójdziemy...- powiedział Czkawka i poszliśmy do góry Na dziś koniec jutro postaram sie coś dodać Weszliśmy do jego pokoju. pocałowałam go. On popatrzył ze żdziwieniem -Co?Chłopaka nie moge pocałować-i uśmiechnełam się -No możesz...możesz-powiedział-przepraszam za moją mame -Nic się nie stało oby się nie wygadała, ona wie i Percy może od razu wszystkim powiedzmy bo oni nie potrafią trzymać jezyka za zębami.-zaśmiałam sie -No ok. To może jutro w twierdzy? -ok zawiadomie moich rodziców a ty powiedz ojcu żeby zaprosił wszystkich do twierdzy. -ok-powiedział i pocałował mnie.-a teraz już ić bo już póżno.- żeczywiście była już 21 -no ok to ...pa -i cmoknełam go w policzek. poszłam do domu , weszłam do mojego pokoju i zasnełam. Oczywiście jeszcze powiedziałam że jutro jest zebranie w twierdzy ok 12.00 '7.Wyznanie prawdy i bardzo zła wiadomość...' Wstałam było ok.8 Ubrałam sie uczesałam czyli to co zwykle nakarmiłam Wichurke i poszłam do Czkawki -Dzień dobry Astrid-powiedział tata Czkawki otwierając mi drzwi -Dzień dobry ja do Czkawki-powiedziałam -Jest na górze nie wiesz czym on się tak denerwuje? -Chyba wiem zawiadomił wódz o zebraniu? -Tak a o co z tym zebraniem chodzi? -Dowie się wódz-uśmiechnełam się i poszłam do Czkawki -Cześć co tam? -cześć-powiedział-strasznie sie denerwuje nawet nie wiem czym -Może to ci poprawi chumor?-i pocałowałam go -No miałaś racje poprawiło a teraz chodżmy już do twierdzy bo sie spóżnimy -ok chodżmy Poszliśmy po 5min już tam byliśmy powoli zaczeli schodzić się ludzie.Po chwili byli już wszyscy. -Witam wszystkich-zaczął wódz-Mój syn chciał wam coś ogłosić. -No więc ja i Astrid- podał mi ręke i przyciągnął do siebie-jesteśmy parą Zaczeły się okrzyki, wiwaty tylko Sączysmark i Mary byli smutni. Podeszłam do niej i spytałam się o co chodzi. Ale ona tylko zrobiła złą mine no dobra nie złą tylko bardzo wściekłą. -O co jej i jemu chodzi?-spytał mnie Czkawka -Chyba wiem-zrobił mine typu "no gadaj no"-oni są zazdrośni o ...nas znaczy Mary o ciebie a Sączysmark o mnie -Nie dobrze -Wiem -przejdziemy się? -No dobra Poszliśmy nad klify.Czkawka mnie pocałował rozmawialiśmy tak już chyba z 3 godziny była 3 w nocy więc zasnełam a Czkawka wziął mnie na ręce i zaniósł do domu. Sorki że długo nexta nie dawałam ale nie miałam kiedy teraz mam ferie postaram sie wam dać codziennie next lub nawet 2 na dzień Wstałam rano ale coś mi nie pasowało nie byłam w moim pokoju a pamiętam że Czkawka mnie tam zaniósł.W tym pokoju tak jakby bujało...zaraz to łódż.Wstałam i ubrałam sie wyszłam na zewnątrz i podsłuchałam rozmowe rodziców . -Ona nas znienawidzi-powiedziała moja mama -Wiem ale nie mozemy inaczej ona nie może wyjść za Czkawke wiem że jeszcze sie jej nie oświadczył ale pewnie za jakieś 3 miesiące lub krócej by to zrobił a wtedy było by żle-powiedział mój ojciec -Niech ci będzie a co jak sie zorientuje że nie wzieliśmy Wichurki bo musiała tam zostać? -Że co?!-pomyślałam-jak oni mogli mi to zrobić,uciekne. Rozpłakałam sie oni chyba mnie usłyszeli -Ile słyszałaś?-zapytała mama -Wszystko-powiedziałam przez łzy-Jak mogliście mi to zrobić?! -To dla twojego dobra-usłyszałam za sobą zanim zbiegłam pod pokład Perspektywa Czkawki(łał nowa perspektywa :P) Wstałem rano ubrałem sie i nakarmiłem Szczerbatka.Poszłem pod dom Astrid.Zapukałem ale nikt mi nie otworzył. -dziwne przecież raczej nie śpią-pomyślałem.Wszedłem do srodka i to co zobaczyłem mnie przeraziło żadnych rzeczy tylko list do mojego ojca czym prędzej go mu zaniosłem. -Tato Hoffersonowie zostawili ci list i ich nie ma Astrid też-to ostatnie powiedziałem prawie szeptem chciało mi sie płakać -Oni tu napisali że musieli sie stąd wynieść bo... Next wieczorem lub ok.16-17 a teraz zgadujcie co napisali rodzice As. bo na Astrid ciąży klątwa i nie mogą dopuścić do jej....śmierci chociaż to nie śmierć ale ponowne przeniesienie do tamtego świata, a oni nie chcą jej stracić. -Ja też nie ale -nie wytrzymałem i wybiegłem z domu.Pobiegłem nad klify gdzie wyznaliśmy sobie miłość Perspektywa Astrid Płakałam całą droge aż w końcu byliśmy na mojej wyspie.Wreszcie rodzice raczyli mi wyjawić dlaczego mnie tu zabrali. No rozumiem ich ale nie umiem im tego wybaczyć chociaż wiem że to dla mojego dobra ale ja kocham Czkawke czemu nigdy nie moge być szcześliwa? 'Rozdział 8. Spotkanie po latach...' Witajcie ponownie mam już 20 lat nie zapomniałam o Czkawce ciągle go kocham no ale to dla mojego i jego dobra.Dzisiaj ma ktoś przypłynąć na naszą wyspe tak strasznie tęsknie za Wichurką że nie oswoiłam sobie innego smoka. Brakuje mi jej tak samo jak Czkawki.Usłyszałam róg zwiastujący przybycie gościa.Widocznie dziś są wcześniej.Hmm ciekawe kto to. Ubrałam to co zawsze czyli czerwoną bluzke spódniczke,legginsy i założyłam kaptur.Poszłam do portu. Kto jest w porcie zgadujcie a za chwile dalsza część To były statki z Berk . Na jednym z nich zauważyłam 2 smoki Wichurke i chmuroskoka.Nie byłam pewna czy to Szczerbatek bo miał lotke.Wszyscy wyszli i sie przywitali nikt mnie nie rozpoznał na szczęście.Stoik wyszedł jako ostatni z przygnębioną miną.Moi rodzice spytali sie go co sie stało a on powiedział że Czkawka zginął. Nie wytrzymałam zaczełam płakać przy wszystkich i podbiegłam do rodziców przytuliłam mame -Mamo dlaczego akurat on?-pytałam zrozpaczona -nie wiem skarbie.-pocieszała mnie mama -Ale dlaczego zginął?-spytałąm wodza (dalej miałam na sobie kaptur) -Ale kim ty jesteś.Skąd znasz mojego syna zaraz... Astrid-powiedział uradowany ale zaraz jego mina zrzedła-Kilka dni po twoim odpłynięciu napadli nas ludzie Drago.Czkawka i Szczerbatek dzielnie walczyli i zabili Drago potem musieli sie zmierzyć z Oszołomostrachem i gdy już go zabili on padł na ziemie i ich przygniótł... -o Odynie dlaczego akurat on dlaczego?!-prawie krzyknełam i pobiegłam do domu ale nie umiałam tam wytrzymać poszłam do lasu.Wziełam topór.Poszła za mną Wichurka.Zapomniałam o niej. -Cześć mała tak strasznie tęskniłam-powiedziałąm i ją przytuliłam-już cie nie zostawie. Nagle usłyszałam coś dziwnego jakby świst skrzydeł...Nocnej Furii.Nie to nie mogła być nocna furia bo szczerbek był ostatnim przedstawicielem tego gatunku a jeśli...on żyje.Pobiegłam do wioski bo tam to coś wylądowało.Zobaczyłam czarnego jak noc smoka a na nim jeżdżca ale to nie był Czkawka bo miał ciemniejsze włosy i jakiś strój też ciemny.Nie widziałam jego twarzy ale to napewno nie Czkawka.Szybko ubrałam kaptur żeby mnie nikt nie poznał.Nagle jeżdziec obrucił sie w moją strone.Zobaczyłam te zelone oczy.Wódz mojej wyspy podszedł do niego -Kim jesteś ?-zapytał -Jestem smoczym jezdżcem lub inni mnie nazywają władcą smoków a mojego imienia nie moge zdradzić. -A ten smok skąd go masz?-wyłoniłam sie z tłumu w kapturze i zapytałam sie go -Ten smok to Nocna Furia i ma na imie Szczerbatek znalazłem go związanego w lesie jak miałem 15 lat. Perspektywa jezdżca: Dlaczego ja jej tyle powiedziałem o moim smoku,przecież jej nie znam a może...Nie napewno nie bo ja tu nigdy nie byłem wszyscy myślą że nie żyje .Ciekawe czy Astrid o tym wie że "umarłem".Jestem ciekawy co u niej może ma kogoś , chociaż raczej wątpie bo nie może sie w nikim zakochać.No ale cóż. -Szczerbatek tak?-powiedziałą i podeszła do smoka-Czesć pamiętasz mnie mordko? -Ej ja tylko tak do niego mówie-obużyłem sie skąd ona go zna!? Podszedł do niej i zaczął się do niej łasić no świetnie to nocna furia a podchodzi do pierwszej lepszej dziewczyny i daje sie głaskać.-Ej to zdrada-powiedziałem mu -hahah-dziewczyna chyba sie usmiechneła bo miała kaptur i nie widziałem -Szczerbatek chodż musimy lecieć tu jej nie ma-powiedziałem do smoka.A ten sie nawet nie ruszył-Co wielka dzidzia strzela mi tu focha? Zaczeliśmy sie przedrzeżniać. -Zdejmij maske-powiedziała wkoncu dziewczyna -Nie moge- odparłem -Dlaczego jesteś aż tak brzydki-powiedziała o nie tego juz za wiele -A ty czemu kaptura nie ściągniesz?-spytałem -Z tego powodu co ty-i parskneliśmy śmiechem.Jeszcze nigdy sie tak nie czułem nagle mordka pchneła mnie na tą dziewczyne to co zobaczyłem mnie zdziwiło.Ona miała całą zapłakaną twarz i tak samo niebieskie oczy jak As.A jeśli to ona ? To by wyjaśniało zachowanie szczerbatka. -Astrid-powiedziałem nie pewnie i zniej wstałem pomogłem jej też wstać -Tak a ty to kto?-spytała Perspektywa Astrid: -Ja...ja to taki nikt który szuka pewnej dziewczyny od 3 lat wszyscy myslą że nie żyje i tak dalej-powiedział i mnie przytulił-a i jeszcze jedna rzecz własnie tą dziewczyne znalazłem.... -Czkawka?-zapytałam nie pewnie -Tak Wreszcie cie znalazłem-przytulił mnie jeszcze raz zdjął maske i mnie pocałował.Wszyscy sie dziwnie na nas patrzyli oprócz moich rodziców i ludzi z Berk.Chłopaki z mojej wyspy mieni twarze czerwone jak buraki od zazdrości -Tak tęskiniłam-powiedziałam i ponownie go przytuliłam-ja nie chciałam wyjeżdżać i... -ci.. wiem o wszystkim o klątwie itd.-powiedział ulżylo mi ale co on robi klęczy?-As wyjdziesz za mnie? -hmm...no nie wiem-lubie sie z nim droczyć-Oczywiście że tak. Pocałowaliśmy sie on założył mi na ręke pierścionek.Wszyscy ludzie z mojej wyspy mieli szeroko otwarte usta i oczy. CDN.Może dzisiaj jeszcze nwm Bo tym zdarzeniu wszyscy zeszli się w twierdzy i wszystko im wytłumaczyliśmy.Najgorsze było to że jak tylko poślubie Czkawke znikne, a może jednak nie? Może moi rodzice sobie to wymyślili żebym nie była z Czkawką.Warto sprubować , najwyżej bede w tamtym swiecie starała sie wrócić na Berk.Albo jak sie ożenie z Czkawką on trafi tam ze mną? Nie ważne byle byśmy byli razem na zawsze.Po zebraniu w twierdzy zjedliśmy coś i postanowiłam razem z nim wrócić na Berk moi rodzice także.Byliśmy już na Berk, weszłam do domu a to co zobaczyłam zaskoczyło mnie ponieważ było tam czysto tak jakbym wogóle nie wyjechała. -Dlaczego tu tak czysto?-spytałam Czkawki -Wiesz,-podrapał se z tyłu głowy-bo zanim jeszcze "zginąłem" to sprzątałem twój dom z nadzieją że wrócisz,a po tym wypadku przychodziłem tu w nocy i też sprzątałem i upewniałem się że ciebie dalej nie ma. -Dziękuje-przytuliłam go Było już ciemno a my z Czkawką gadaliśmy chyba do 24 on chciał już wracać ale mu nie pozwoliłam powiedziałam że bedzie spać u mnie.Położyliśmy sie na moim łużku ja się w niego wtuliłam i poszliśmy spać.Znaczy ja poszłam bo nie wiem czy Czkawka usnął tak samo szybko jak ja.On jest bardziej wygodny niż moja poduszka (XD). Na razie tyle i raczej nic więcej nie napisze bo dzisiaj noc filmowa z kolezankami będziemy oglądać "Zmierzch" wszystkie części(niestety ja wolałam hobbita ale zmierzch tez może być) Jutro dam dłuższy rozdział Perspektywa Czkawki: Wstałem rano Astriś jeszcze spała nie chciałem jej budzić bo tak słodko spała ale musiałem wyjść.Poszedłem do swojego domu przebrałem sie i zjadłem sniadanie.Polatałem chwile na Mordce. Perspektywa Astrid: Wstałam rano ae Czkawki już nie było.Musze przyznać że jeszcze nigdy mi sie tak dobrze nie spało.Zeszłam na du zjadłam śniadanie i poszłam się ubrać.Weszłam do łazienki i z ubrań wypadł mi liścik.Od Czkawki: "Witaj My'lady. Poszedłem do domu a potem na lot z Szczerbim.Dzisiaj w twierdzy przyjęcie z okazji naszych zaręczyn.Przyjde po ciebie o 18 ok? Wyślij odpowiedż Straszliwcem Twój Czkawka" On jest nie możliwy -pomyślałam.Poszłam do rodziców i powiedziałam im o przyjęciu. Zbliżała się 16. Ja zaczełam się ubierać hmmm ale co tu ubrać? Już mam.Wyciągnełam z szafy różową sukienke na ramiączkach ale nie takich wąskich tylko szerszych.Z zamkiem z przodu. Dobra teraz trzeba wybrać jakieś dodatki hmm... czarne pióra kolczyki do tego naszyjnik z smokami. Lekki makijarz i gotowe.Była już 18 gdy rozległo sie pukanie do drzwi otworzyła je moja mama bo ja jeszcze ubierałam czarne szpilki(nwm czy mieli ale ok). -O witaj Czkawka wejdź-usłyszałam moją mame która właśnie wychodziła z moim tatą -My już idziemy Asirid tylko buty ubiera. -Dobry wieczór i dobrze poczekam. Moi rodzice wyszli ja zeszłam na du ale to nie było takie proste nigdy nie miałam szpilek (XD) Czkawka patrzył się na mnie jak na 8 cud świata podeszłam do niego i machałam mu ręką przed twarzą dobiero wtedy się ocknął.Wyszliśmy na impreze Na dziś tyle bo strasznie zmeczona jestem pa jutro cd. Byliśmy przy twierdzy Czkawka otworzył mi drzwi i mnie przepuścił.Podziękowałam mu uśmiechem.Poszliśmy do naszych przyjaciół.byli tam wszyscy oprócz: -Gdzie Mery i Smark?-spytałam -Nasze gołąbeczki pewnie się spuźnią-powiedział Śledzik -Czyli że oni są parą?-zapytałam -tak od jakiegoś roku-powiedział Mieczyk -No współczuje Mery-dodała Szpadka-e brat a ty kiedy znajdziesz dziewczyne? -Em nie wiem a co?-i zaczeła się kłutnia Weszliśmy z Czkawką na parkiet i tańczyliśmy aż do 24.wyszliśmy na chwile nad klify odpocząć. -Astrid ty nawet nie wiesz jak ja ciebie kocham jakbym cię nie znalazł na tamtej wyspie to chyba bym się zabił -ej nie mów tak a co by było ze Szczerbkiem i wogóle-pocieszałam go-Nie martw się już nigdy cię nie opuszcze chyba...bo wiesz ta klątwa i wogóle -cii... już dobrze mam nadzieje że to tylko takie bujdy.Kocham cie -powiedział mi na ucho Czkawka -Ja ciebie mocniej-oparliśmy czoła frame|left|Czkawka i Astrid nad klifami Trchwaliśmy tak chwile ale trzeba było wracać.Do domu wróciłam gdzieś ok 3-4 nad ranem.Całą impreze przetańczyliśmy.Było cudownie jednak boje się tej klątwy. Na dziś tyle i nwm czy czasem nie zawiesze tego opka bo nie mam weny :/ :'( 'Rozdział 9 Ślub i ....smutne zakończenie?' Nadszedł ten dzień dziśmiałam wyjść za mąż za Czkawke i miało sie okazać czy klątwa jest prawdziwa...Byłam już ubrana w piękną białą suknie w niektórych miejscach miałam przypięte róże (różowe). Stałam już na środku twierdzy tata prowadzi mnie do ołtarza. Widze uśmiechniętego Czkawke ale ja sie boje bo co jeśli klątwa jest prawdziwa i nigdy go nie zobacze? A nawet jeśli jest prawdziwa znajde sposób żeby tu wrócić nie poddam się bede walczyć z całych sił żeby znowu sie tu przenieść.Żadna klątwa nie odbierze mi rodziny i prawdziwej miłości. -Witam wszystkich zebranych-zaczął Pyskacz-zebraliśmy się tutaj aby połączyć tych dwoje węzłem małżeńskim.Czy ty Astrid Hofferson bierzesz Czkawke Haddock'a za męża i ślubujesz mu miłość wierność i uczciwość małżeńską ? -Tak - odpowiedziałam i uśmiechnełam się do Czkawki -A czy ty Czkawko Haddock bierzesz Astrid Hofferson za swoją żone i ślubujesz jej miłosć wierność i uczciwość małżeńską? -Tak-powiedział mój...mąż? I założyliśmy sobie obrączki na mojej był napis "Kocham cię na zawsze twoj Czkawka" a na Czkawki był ten sam napis tylko było tam moje imie -Możecie sie pocałować Juz zbliżaliśmy usta do siebie i pocałowaliśmy się aż nagle jakieś dziwne światło rozbłysło się i nie byłam już na Berk tylko w moim dawnym mieszkaniu zaczełam płakać. CDN.? A może już koniec? Licze na motywacje z waszej strony :* Tymczasem na Berk: Perspwktywa Czkawki: Nagle znikneła, wyparowała jak mgła .Jak to sie mogło stać. Nie to tylko straszny sen z którego napewno se obudze.Uszczypnołem się i nic dalej jestem na srodku ołtarza i patrze na miejsce gdzie stała moja ukochana i dalej w to nie wierze.Bede robił wszystko aby ją znów ujżeć. -Czkawka zobaczysz wszystko bedzie dobrze -uspokajała mnie mama -Nie nic już nie bedzie takie samo bez NIEJ!-wykrzyczałem na całą wioske wskoczyłem na szczerbatka i odleciałem. Wracamy do As: Minoł już rok od kiedy nie widziałam Berk i mojego męża Czkawki.Dalej jestem załamana. Nie wychodze z pokoju.Prawie nic nie jem.Cioci nic o tym nie powiedziałam bo i tak by mi nie uwierzyla bo tutaj tak jakby czas sie zatrzymał.Nagle wpadłam na pomysł i zeszłam do piwnicy. Weszłam do środka i zobaczyłam zwierciadło nigdy wcześniej go tu nie było.Dziwne.Podeszłam bliżej i zobaczyłam zajscie po moim odejściu z Berk widziałam jak Czkawka odlatuje na szczerbatku i do tej pory nie wrócił na Berk.Dotknełam zwierciadła i wpadłam w nie.Byłam znowu na Berk ale w wieku 15 lat (wygląd z 1 cześci filmu). Zauważyłam Czkawke. Chciałam do niego podbiec przytulić sie ale on szedł za ręke z jakąś czarno włosa dziewczyną.Czy to Heather'a? Pomyślałam ale ona z nim?(jak coś to wszyscy wygladają jak z JWS1) -Czesc- przywitałam sie -witaj co cię do nas sprowadza i kim jesteś?-powiedział mój Czkawka a może już nie mój? -Ja jestem Astrid.Nie pamiętasz prawda? -Nie przypominam sobie żadnej Astrid.Ja jestem Czkawka a to moja dziewczyna Heather'a. -Miło mi -przywitała się Myślałam ze zaraz wybuchne płaczem więc się pozegnałam i poszłam do Gothi spytać sie czy jest jakiś sposób aby wrócić w tamte czasy na Berk. CDN. Może jeszcze dziś jak będzi chociaz 1 kom ;) Zapukałam do domu staruszki.Czekałam chwilkę aż mi otworzyła zaprosila mnie do środka. -Gothi mam pytanie-powiedziałam po 5 minutowej ciszy Szamanka skineła głowa zebym mówiła -No więc ja juz tu byłam i mialam wtedy 20 lat.Ozeniłam się z Czkawką i nagle mnie przeniosłlo do współczesności tak jak kiedyś jak byłam mała.Czy jest jakiś sposób żeby przeniesć się w czasy w których byłam z Czkawką? -Musisz znowu rozkochać w sobie Czkawke-powiedziała -Ale on ma dziewczyne -Jak pokochał cie kiedyś to pokocha cie i teraz. -Dziękuje-przytuliłam staruszke i wyszłam No to teraz trzeba wymyślić plan jak sie z nim zaprzyjaźnić.Ale najpierw musze popłynać na wyspe smoków i poszukać Wichurki. Wziełam jedną z łodzi i wypłynełam.Po godzinie byłam już na miejscu.Szłam coraz głębiej w wyspe ale smoczycy ani śladu nagle rzede mna pojawiła się moja smoczyca -Dobra teraz albo nigdy-szepnełam do siebie-Cześć nic ci nie zrobie chce się tylko zaprzyjaźnić Zazełam do niej podchodzić ona też zaczeła mi ufać i przyłożyła mi pyszczek do ręki usłyszałam za mną szelest.Z krzaków wyszedł Czkawka wraz ze Szczerbkiem. -Świetnie-powiedział Czkawka i się do mnie uśmiechnął tak jak wtedy gdy mnie zabrał na znalezienie własnego smoka...-jeszcze nikt tak szybko -nie oswoił smoka zwyjątkiem ciebie tak wiem-przerwałam mu wyraźnie się zdziwił. -ale skąd wiedziałaś że to powiem ? -A tak jakoś -zaśmiałam się on do mnie dołączył -a jak ją nazwiesz?-spytał -Wichura-smoczyca do mnie przybiegła i zaczeła się łasić Szczerbatek też do mnie podbiegł i chciał się łasić -wow szczerbatek nigdy nie podszedł do osoby którą ledwo zna a właściwie nie zna -zdziwił się -Może kojaże mu się z kimś zaczynam miec podejrzenia ze smoki mnie pamiętaja i wiedzą co się stało... CDN.Może jutro o ile uda mi się wejść na kompa. Wracaliśmy na Berk. -Czkawka czy nigdy nie zastanawiałeś sie jak to jest latać samemu tak bez smoka?-spytałam -Nawet nie wiesz ile razy-powiedział -Mam pomysł-i przyśpieszyłam lot -leć za mną do kuźni Ruszyliśmy jak błyskawice.Po 2 minutach byliśmy w kuźni .Podałam Czkawce kartke sama też wziełam jedną.Zaczełam szkicować kostium do latania ( taki jak czkawka na w JWS2 tylko niebieski ) -ładny?-zapytałam Czkawke -wow takiego jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem ale zbieg okoliczności bo Ja naszkicowałem bardzo podobny tylko czarny - odpowiedział i posłał mi ten uśmiech który Tak strasznie kocham -dziękuje - a teraz musimy już iść bo już późno-oznajmił Czkawka -A która godzina? - już napewno po 24 - Co?! -miło dziś spędziłem czas z tobą mam nadzieje że kiedyś to powtórzymy pa- powiedział i pocałował mnie w policzek Nie wiem co to miało oznaczać ale on ma dziewczyne... Następnego dnia wstałam wcześnie. Ubrałam sie zjadłam śniadanie i nakarmiłam Wichirke. Wyszłam na dwór i wpadłam na kogoś tym kimś był Czkawkuś -przepraszam-powiedziałam - nie ma sprawy nie chciałabyś może żebym.ci pokazał wyspe? - Ok teraz? - a czemu by nie?-powiedział -spoko to choć -powiedziałam NEXT I poszłam przed siebie. -Czekaj skąd wiesz gdzie chce iść-zapytał Czkawka ja sie troche przestraszyłam ale natychmiast z tego wybrnełam -A tak jakoś tam mi sie zdaje być fajnie-powiedziałam on uśmiechnął się -No i tu przeczucie cie nie zmyliło bo tam jest naprawdę pięknie -To chodźmy -Już już pani nie cierpliwa -i wystawił mi język -I co z twoim strojem ja już mam prawie gotowy-powiedziałam -Ja też jeszcze tylko musze go zszyć z "skrzydłami" -Ja dokładnie tak samo-wybuchliśmy śmiechem. Spędziliśmy razem cały dzień był już wieczór słońce akurat zachodziło siedliśmy na klifie tam gdzie Czkawka zapytał sie mnie czy będe jego dziewczyną...łza sama mi poleciała.On ją wytarł. -Co się stało As? -Bo kiedyś tutaj...-ugryzłam się w język i rozpłakałam na dobre on mnie przytulił.Wtuliłam się bardziej.Popatrzyłam mu w oczy, zbliżaliśmy usta do siebie ale ja się ocknełam i powiedziałam że nie możemy bo on ma dziewczyne. -Masz racje ale z Heath mnie za bardzo nie łączy już od kiedy zaczeliśmy być parą.Myślałem już od dawna nad zerwaniem z nią -Naprawdę?-przytuliłam go jeszcze bardziej-przepraszam... NEXT -Nic się nie stało-powiedział-wracajmy bo juz późno Poszliśmy w kierunku wioski nie mówiąc nic.Doszliśmy do mojego domu. Pożegnalismy się.Właśnie sobie przypomniałam że będe mieszkać sama bo moich rodziców nie ma, jeszcze nie przypłyneli.wcześniej wogóle o nich nie pomyślałam co było dziwne... Rano jak zwykle ubrałam i umyłam sie zjadłam śniadanie oraz dałam kurczaki Wichurce. -Hej-przywitał mnie ten znajomy głos -Cześć co tam? -Dobrze a tam? -też dobrze-uśmiechneliśmy się -Może poranny locik?-zaproponował brunet -Z wielką przyjemnością-podał mi ręke i pociągnoł za sobą wsiadł na Szczerbatka -Lecisz ze mną na Szczerbatku pokaże ci coś -A co z Wichurą? -Nic jej nie będzie pobawi się z innymi śmiertnikami -No ok Usiadłam za nim.Wznieśliśmy się w powietrze.Szczerbek leciał bardzo szybko w góre wiec chwyciłam się Czkawki. Tyle na dziś bo jestem pokryjomu na kompie bo mama w pracy piszcie komy bo mnie to motywuje do pisania bo jak nie ma komów to nie ma weny a jak nie ma weny to nie ma nexta Lecieliśmy już dośc długo (Jest ten lot z JWS 1 ten Czkawki z Astrid). Nagle koło nas przeleciała sieć.potem druga a po niej jeszcze kilka wkońcu Szczerbek nie uniknął tej ostatniej i ja spadłam na statek wroga.ygyCzkawka próbował mnie uratować ale wciągneli mnie pod pokład i zamkneli w lochu potem czymś mnie ogłuszyli słyszałam tylko głos Czkawki -Astrid wróce po ciebie obiecuje-słyszałam ten krzyk i potem tylko ciemnośc. perspektywa Czkawki: Leciałem jak najszybciej umiałem to zaczy jak Szczerbek najszybciej umie po pomoc dla Astrid . Tak zakochałem się w niej ale musze załatwić to jakoś z Heatherą.Doleciałem od razu zawołałem ojca i jeźdźców .Wyruszyliśmy w oszukiwaniu Astrid. lecieliśmy bardzo długo aż nagle zauważyliśmy ten statek ale już na brzegu.Wylądowaliśmy w lesie i zaczeliśmy obmyślać plan żeby uratować Astrid -A dlaczego aż tak chcesz ją uratowac znacie sie zaledwie kilka dni-powiedziała Heather -Bo jest moją przyjaciółką i waszą zresztą też wami tez bym się tak przejoł więc nie wiem o co ci chodzi -Ta jasne-powiedział Smark-poprostu wolisz ją od nas i swojej dziewczyny -Że co?! -krzyknąłem -No tak-powiedział Mieczyk -To od razu widać-przerwała mu Szpadka -To znaczy nie kochasz już mnie?-spytała Heathera jakby z nadzieją? -Nie ! Znaczy...Nie mamy czasu trzeba obmyślić plan! Perspektywa Astrid: Obudziłam się w lochu chyba na wyspie bo już nie kołysało jak na statku wyjzałam przez okno byłam na wyspie... Piszcie na jakiej wyspie jest Astrid jak bedzie jeden kom (nie musi byc dobry) to od razu pisze ciąg dalszy. Dedyk dla Astrid95 za odgadnięcie wyspy ;) Dagura.Usłyszałam kroki.Potem zobaczyłam przy moich kratach nie kogo innego tylko naszego "kochanego " Dagurka -Śmieciółka :P -Widze że moja księżniczka się obudziła-zaczął ale nie dałam mu skończyć -Jakto twoja zapomnij ja wole...kogo innego-przygryzłam warge -Ah tak? No to niestety albo zmienisz swoje zdanie albo będziesz już na zawsze nie szczęśliwa- uśmiechnął się chytrze - ale jak to? -Chce wziąść z tobą ślub żeby już być ostatecznie wodzem Berserków-tutaj użył swojego przeraźliwego śmiechu przy czym się popluł jakbym nie była w takiej sytuacji zapewne wybuchłabym śmiechem ale teraz nie jest mi do smiechu ja nie moge poślubić Dagura -Czkawka pośpiesz się-szepnełam ale on to usłyszał -A czyli kochasz Czkawke oj to troche będziesz rozczarowana bo on ma dziewczyne. -Przecież o tym wiem i wcale Czkawki nie ko...ko...kocham!- krzyknełam -Ta jasne ale mniejsza z tym i tak będziesz moją zoną i urodzisz mi śliczne dzieci -Chyba w twoim snie! Nie uda ci sie to jeźdźcy zapewne niedługo mnie odbiją! -Nie sadzę bo już za godzinke bierzemy ślub -Że co?! Nigdy! Już nic się nie odezwał tylko odszedł.Już prawie godzina mineła nagle usłyszałam kroki .To byli strażnicy.Wzieli mnie z celi na dwór. Słońce oślepiło mnie na początku musiała minąc chwila zanim się przzwyczaiłam i gdy zobaczyłam że stoje przykuta do ławki i stoi obok mnie Dagur a przed nami szaman to serce mi staneło9 zaczełam się wyrywać ale strażnicy mnie przytrzymali.Szaman mówił ostatnie słowa aż tu nagle słysze świst i widze plazme rozwalające łańcuchy którymi byłam skuta. Tak to był Czkawka Szczerbek mnie złapał w swoje łapy i Czkawka wciągnął mnie na niego i siedziałam za czkawką. -Czkawka oddawaj moją żone-krzycZał wściekły Dagur -Nie jestem twoją żoną I odlecielisamy słyszeliśmy jeszcze jego groźby.Czkawka zmienił tor ruchu miepostrzeżenie ze jeźdźcy się nie zorientowali -Czemu nie lecimy na Berk -Bo musze coś jeszcze z toba omówić. Koniec na dziś może jutro coś napisze? nwm czy mama mi pozwoli więc pa do jutra jak coś to napisze czy bedzie next czy nie prosze udostępniajcie moje opko mówcie o nim swoim znajomym bo potrzebuje motywacji bo moja wena tylko wtedy w pełni pracuje nwm dlaczego tak jest ale już tak mam. Dolecieliśmy na jakąś wyspe. Czkawka wylądował przed jaskinią. Weszliśmy. Było tam przepięknie cieplutko i było tam łóżko i najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. - po co mnie tu przyprowadziłeś?- spytałam przerywając cisze - nie możesz zostać na Berk... tam jest dla ciebie niebezpiecznie więc zostajesz tutaj - że co?! - krzyknełam- nie będe tutaj siedzieć umiem o siebie zadbać! Uciekłam z jaskini, weszłam na Wichurke tak leciała za nami i wzbiłyśmy się w powietrze wiedziałam już dokąd lece...Poleciałam do miejsca gdzie Czkawka znalazł swoją matke.Leciałam nwm jakieś 3 godziny. Zaczynałam tracić nadzieje że tam dotre.Było już ciemno.Nie mam pojęcia która była godzina. Nagle zauważyłam ogromną jaskinie lodową -Tak nareszcie Wichurka jesteśmy prawie na miejscu tylko trzeba znaleźć wejście. Zdaje się na twój węch. Wichurka przyśpieszyła wleciałyśmy do środka. Widok zapierał dech w piersi. Wylądowałam.Zobaczyłam kobiete w masce -Czyli Czkawka jeszcze jej nie znalazł-szepnełam i niechcący nadepnełam na kamień co zwróciło uwage Valki. -Kim jesteś i czego szukasz w smoczym sanktuarium?-zapytała i przyłożyła mi ten jej kij do gardła -Niech pani się nie denerwuje jestem Astrid Hofferson, a to moja smoczyca Wichura , pani nazywa się Valka Haddock prawda? -Skąd to wiesz?-zapytała odkładając kij -znam pani syna Czkawke Na dziś tyle wieczorem coś w komie dopisze :P 'Rozdział 10. Kolejne lata rozłąki' -Ale jak to go znasz co u niego-spytała zdziwiona- i skąd wiesz że jestem jego matką -To długa historia -Mamy duzo czasu -No dobrze- i wszystko jej opowiedziałam o przeniesieniu w czasie też była zdziwiona lae słuchała mnie do końca i nie przerywala mi Mieszkam u niej już 2 lata mam teraz juz 17. Valka mnie namawia abysmy wróciły na Berk jednak ja nie chce. Dalej jestem zla, nie no wsciekła na niego nawet jego imienia nie chce wymawiać jak on mógł chcieć się mnie pozbyć a mówił że mnie kocha i co już nigdy nie bedzie tak jak dawniej.... -Astrid prosze jutro twoje 17 urodziny i lecimy na Berk prosze-powiedziała Valka -Nie mam zamiaru go oglądać wiem że to twój syn ale nie poprostu nie zniose jego widoku z Heather przy nim bo pewnie z nią nie zerwał -Nie przesadzaj jak ciebie kochał to napewno z nia zerwał Perspektywa Czkawki: Od 2 lat szukam Astrid nie widziałem też Berk od roku z Heatherą definitywnie zerwałem teraz liczy się tylko As ale nie umiem jej znaleźć. Właśnie zauważyłem jakąś ogromną lodową jaskinie.Wleciałem do srodka jak tu pięknie- pomyślałem - Astrid pewnie by była zachwycona tym widokiem jutro ma 17 urodziny tak bardzo chciałbym ją zobaczyć....Zaczołem zwidzać lodową jaskinie. Nagle usłyszałem rozmowe 2 kobiet. Macie nexta tak wiem nudny ale ie mam pomysłów znowu :/ Podszedłem bliżej i zauważyłem że to były wiedźmy zauważyły mnie i co teraz? -Wychidź chłopcze nie zrobimy ci krzywdy heheha-powiedziała jedna -Dzień dobry...-powiedziałem- Jestem -Czkawka Haddock przyszły wódz Berk tak wiemy-odezwała sie druga -Chcesz aby wszystkie twoje problemy znikneły prawda?Chcesz odnaleźć swoja miłość-odezwała sie ta pierwsza -A kto by nie chciał?-mrukłem -My ci pomożemy tylko potrzebujemy twojej zgody -No dobrze co mam zrobić? -O ty nic tylko pamiętaj żeby cofnąć zaklęcie musi sie w tobie zakochać -ale jak to aby cof...-nie zdązyłem skończyć bo wiedzma zamieniła mnie w smoka a dokladniej w nocną furie!!!! -Teraz możesz ją znaleźć za pomocą zmysłów smoka-powiedziała ta pierwsza -Nie zmarnuj swojej szansy-krzykneła druga jak wylatywałem wraz ze szczerbem z jaskini -o wreszcie możemy pogadac -powiedział Szczerbatek? -ja cie rozumiem ale jakim cudem -jesteś nocną furią ja też i sie rozumiemy -przewrócił oczami i powiedział to z sarkazmem -Dobra mordko musimy ją znaleźć ruszajmy! -Dobra już dobra to szukajmy Lecieliśmy już bardzo długo aż złapali nas ludzie Drago. -Puszczajcie nas!!!-krzyczałem a raczej ryczałem Szczerbatek razem ze mną ale oni nas nie rozumieli i wpakowali nas do klatek. Wiecej nie wymyśle przepraszam może coś jutro dopisze rano a teraz smoczastych snów wam życze -I co my teraz zrobimy?-mruknąłem do Szczerbatka -Nie martw się uciekniemy-wspierał mnie jak zwykle zresztą ciesze się że mam takiego przyjaciela Siedzieliśmy już to dobre pare godzin pewnie już wieczór. -Jak myślisz ile już tu siedzimy-spytał mnie Szczerb -Nie wiem dokładnie ale kilka godzin napewno i juz chyba jest wieczór Nagle coś wybuchło usłysłyszeliśmy krzyki i zobaczyliśmy 2 postacie wchodzące pod pokład tam gdzie my siedzieliśmy skuci łańcuchami. Perspektywa Astrid:(przed wydarzeniami dotyczacymi Czkawki) -No prosze cie ubierz to bo jeszcze rozpoznają cię-namawiała mnie Valka -Nie to jest obrzydliwe wole moj błękitny strój do latania-usiadłam na kamieniu i skrzyżowałam ręce(no wiecie tzw. foch) -Ale to tylko peleryna!-nalegała Valka -No dobrze-ubrałam peleryne o ale już późno namawiała mnie do wieczora czas lecieć uwalniać smoki. -Valka już wieczór lecimy? -Oczywiście chodź Wyleciałyśmy z jaskini i odrazu zauważyłyśmy łodź ze smokami ale nie było ich za dużo bo słyszałam tylko 2 pomrukiwania -Ciekawe jakie tym razem Zębacze a może Ponocniki?-spytałam Valke -Nie to mi wygląda na ..... -Na... -Na pomruki 2 Furii... Nocnych Furii -Ale jedną nocną furie ma Czkawka to skąd się 2 wzieły? -Nie wiem trzeba to sprawdzić chodź! -Wichura ognia!-krzyknełam Statek stanął w płomnieniach a ludzie wskoczyli do wody weszłyśmy pod pokład a tam naprawde były nocne furie ale jedna była brązowa znaczy czarna przechodząca w brąz. -Nie bójcie się nie zrobie wam krzywdy powiedziałam Perspektywa Czkawki: Ten głos czy to możliwe ? -Astrid?-mruknołem ale nie zrozumiała -Ona cie nie rozumie-powiedział mi Szczerbatek -My wam pomozemy-druga kobieta sie odezwała tego głosu nie poznałem Otwarły drzwi rozwiązały nam łańcuchy i polecieliśmy za nimi do lodowej jaskini. Macie nexta troche wcześniej a jutro o 20.00 leci JWS1 Kto będzie ogladał? Byliśmy już w środku. -Chodź nie bój się-powiedziała powoli podchodząc do mnie Astrid -Roar " nie boje się " -i podeszłem do niej i zacząłem się łasić. Spojrzałem jej w oczy były tak samo niebieskie ale nie błyszczały tak jak zawsze gdy na mnie patrzyła. Spuściłem wzrok, ona to zauważyła. -Co się dzieje? Hmm?-zapytała W tym samym czasie ta druga kobieta karmiła Szczerba Perspektywa Astrid: Ta druga furia jest dziwnie mi znajoma a ta brązowa hmm te oczy ja już je gdzieś widziałam . -Valka ide zrobić kolacje- powiedziałam -Ok ja już smoki nakarmiłam pomoge ci Znowu perspektywa Czkawki: Valka.. Valka ...Valka a już wiem tata mówił mi że tak sie nazwała.... czekaj nie to nie może być a może jednak... moja matka -Co się dzieje?-spytał Szczerbatek -No bo widzisz ta brunetka imieniem Valka to moja... matka - WTF że co?-zaksztusił się rybą :P -chodź podsłuchamy je-powiedziałem -noooooo dobra -powiedział znudzony Szczerbek -Mówiłam ci już że nie wróce na Berk po tym co on mi zrobił!-wykrzyczała Astrid zrobiłem się smutny -Ale Astrid on napewno cię kocha dlatego chciał żebyś była bezpieczna a z ta jak jej tam było napewno zerwał -No ale... ok moge polecieć-jak As wraca na Berk a mnie nie będzie bo jestem Furią a na Berk myślą że zginąłem o nie! Byłem przerażony -I co teraz ?- spytałem sam siebie ale Szczerbatek usłyszał -Może sprubuj jej powiedzieć że ty jesteś Czkawką-zasugerował -Moge sprubować Podszedłem do Astrid pyszczkiem szturchnąłem jej ręke i pokazałem na dwór. Zrozumiała i ze mną wyszła nikogo nie było na dworze. Hmm jak by jej to powiedzieć a już wiem.Wziołem jej ręke i przyłożyłem do mojego serca. -Ja nic nie rozumiem-powiedziała no nic trzeba inaczej -rrr ooo aaa - nie no tak się z nią nie dogadam a może... Wziołem patyk i zacząłem bazgrać napis na piasku..." Ja jestem Czkawka zamieniono mnie w furie" no ale nwm czy uda jej się go przeczytac bo tak tam nabazgroiłem hah -Co ty tam napisałeś? Nie umiem się rozczytać- przewróciłem oczmi i położyłem głowe na jej kolanach ona zaczeła mnie głaskać... Koniec nexta myślę że się podoba jutro cd. Następnego ranka obudziłem się i czułem że Astrid spała wtulona we mnie (hihihi) nie chciałem jej budzić więc nie wstawałem tylko rozmyślałem jak jej to powiem hmm. Perspektywa Astrid: ''' Obudziłam się na tej nocnej furii w ktorą się wtuliłam czułam się tak jakoś dziwnie jakbym tą furie znała od zawsze. Dziś sa oje urodziny... dziś wracam z Valką na Berk boje się troche.Co jeśli on dalej jest z Heatherą? -O cześć już nie śpisz?-zapytałam furie -rrr-(nie) - mruknął -Wiesz dzisiaj musze wrócić do miejsca gdzie przeżyłam koszmar -powiedziałam łudzac się że furia mnie zrozumie i mi odpowie -As gdzie jesteś lecimy! -zawołała Valka -Już ide !-powiedziałam - ale lece na tej furii -wskazałam na brązową furie -No dobra ale sie pośpiesz bo chcemy być na Berk przed mrokiem-upomniała mnie Valka Wyleciałyśmy z jaskini Wichura i ta druga furia lecieli razem jakby się znali a ja leciałam na brązowej furii.Byliśmy na Berk w południe chyba wywnioskowałam po słońcu. Na dziedzińcu od razu nazbierał sie tłum ludzi. -Witajcie ja jestem Stoick - Ważki wódz tej wyspy i bla bla bla-Powiedziałam -A... znaczy nie odzywaj sie tak do wodza -No dobże-przewróciłam oczami nie było widac bo miałyśmy obie maski -Val? -Szepnął wódz ale na tyle głośno że go wszyscy słyszeli (lol :P ) -Tak to ja Stoicku -powiedziała matka Czkawki Przytulili sie do siebie i Stoick pocałował żone. Furia na której leciałam uśmiechneła się szeroko i zaczeła skakać chyba się cieszyła z ich szczęścia ale czemu nigdzie nie widac Czkawki? -Stoicku to ja Astrid gdzie jest Czkawka?-Stoick przestał się śmiać i powiedział -Czkawka nie żyje znaczy on gdzies poleciał i nie wrócił i nie wiadomo gdzie jest -Że co?! - rozpłakałam się i uciekłam do lasu furia pobiegła za mnąthumb|Tak Astrid wygladała gdy sie dowiedziała o Czkawce że nie żyje Usiadłam na kamieniu i schowałam twarz w dłoniach -Dlaczego mnie to spotyka. Dlaczego zawsze ja-na dobre sie rozpłakałam Nagle furia znowu zaczeła pisac coś na ziemi tym razem pazurem -jestem...yyyy... jestem ,,, cennik co?-furia przewróciła oczami -jestem... c...-przymrużyłam oczy- jestem Czkawk... o Thorze wszechmogący jak to ?! -krzyknełam przerażona - ale jak ty jesteś nocną furią? Furia znaczy... czkawka wzruszył ramionami. Nie wytrzymałam przytuliłam go. ''CDN. Może jutro?'' -Ale jak teraz da cie się odmienić?-zapytałam -rrrrr (musisz mnie pocałować)-powiedziała lae nic nie zrozumiałam -nie rozumiem cie Wziął moją ręke i przyłożył je sobie do piersi tam gdzie miał serce wtedy zrozumiałam miałam go pocałować ale jak mam pocałować furie.... raz kozie smierć zblizałam twarz do jego pyska i stało sie -Nie ja tego nie zrobie to obżydliwe troche! Nagle w wiosce rozległy się krzyki -Łupieżcy łupieżcy! Atakują! -krzyczał Stoick - No nie jeszcze łupiezców nam tu brakowało no chodź- powiedziałam do Czkawki Biegł razem ze mną dopuki nie wyprzedził mnie i stanął przede mną nie pozwolił mi iśc dalej -No co? Musze im pomóc nie moge stać bezczynnie! - I uciekłam mu Zabiłam już chyba z 10 łupiezców aż nagle jeden okazał się silniejszy przygwoździł mnie do ziemi .Trzymał mi swój topór tuż przy mojej szyi trzymałam go zeby nie zabił mnie. usłyszałam ryk nocnej furii. Wiedziałam kto to. Nie pomyliłam się to był Czkawka bronił mnie wygrywał aż wróg nie trafił go w skrzydło i Czkawka stracił ruwnowage i upadł. Łupieżca podszedł do niego i wbił mu topór prosto w serce -Nie!!!! -krzyknełam rozpaczliwie i podbiegłam do martwego ciała furii zaczełam płakać. ''Chcecie jutro next? Jak tak to'' ''pisać komy!'' -Czkawka nie możesz mnie zostawić ! Szczególnie teraz. Prosze. Pamiętasz jak kiedyś byliśmy nad jeziorkiem? Rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i o niczym wtedy pierwszy raz poczułam że nigdy nie moge cie stracić, że naprawde się kochamy. Nie powiedziałam ci ale kiedyś byliśmy już razem szcześliwi. Tylko ciążyła na mnie klatwa teraz wiem że już jest zdjęta.Prosze obudź się!- Przytuliłam go i szeptałam mu nasze wspólne chwile kiedy wyznał mi miłośc i za pierwszym razem i za drugim ale on nadal był zimny jak lód bałam się że już nigdy go nie odzyskam.... nagle rozbłyskło światło i Czkawka stał się znów człowiekiem ale dalej nie oddychał.-Prosze cie nie zostawiaj mnie. -Znowu się rozpłakałam- To wszystk przeze mnie! -krzyczałam na cały głos- To moja wina! Mogłam cie posłuchać i tutaj zostać! ale nie ja zawsze musze wiedziec lepiej! Nie mam po co żyć!!! -załamałam się podeszła do mnie Valka -Chodź musisz wrócić do domu... -NIE!!! nie zostawie go tu samego -Astrid wiem że to trudne bo to był mój syn sama tez bardzo to przezywam ale nie możemy cofnąć czasu ani woli bogów.Jedyne wyjście to zrobić mu godny pogrzeb zawsze będziemy go pamiętać. Będziemy młodemu pokoleniu opowiadać legendy o najwspanialszym jeźdźcu smoków że gdyby nie on to dalej byśmy walczyli ze smokami.Nigdy nie zapomnimy jakich czynów dokonał. -Cicho być rozumiem mam niby teraz iśc do domu jak gdyby nigdy nic!? Nie ja tak nie potrafie zrobie wszystko żeby być razem z nim! -Chodź Stoick zostawmy ją samą-powiedziała Val do męża i poszli w kierunku domu -Czkawka prosze wróć do mnie. prosze-szepnełam i ponownie się w niego wtuliłam opowiadając mu przygody które razem przezyliśmy. Nagle poczółam ciepło i tak jakby Czkawka.... poruszył się? Odsunełam sie i zobaczyłam że Czkawka oddych! -Ty oddychasz- wykrzyczałam chyba na pół wioski ale naszczęście nikt nie przyszedł -As... Astrid Astrid- Czkawka zaczął coś mamrotać słyszałam swoje imie-Astrid nic ci nie jest?- spytał już pthumb|Czkawka i Astrid po pocałunku :3 Prosz nie kopiować to mój rysunek podpisu nie widać bo jest wyżej a zdj zrobiłam z blizka twarzy tylko :Przytomny ale nadal słaby. -Nie uratowałeś mnie i ... to ciebie zabili... -Co to dlaczego żyje? -Nie wiem może to wspomnienia cie wybudziły lub moja.... miłość-zaczerwieniłam się -Też cie kocham Astrid nigdy cie nie opuszcze już nigdy więcej!-powiedział i pocałował mnie. ''Next może jutro co wy na to? Mój internet dalej sie zacina ale już mniej więc napisałam chociaż troszku :P Przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne :p '' Rozdział 11. Znowu razem Nagle jasne światło to samo co widziałam tamtego dnia... oslepiło mnie i Czkawke tak jakby weszło we mnie. Więcej już nie pamiętałam...Upadłam na ziemie i zasnełam. Obudziłam się na Berk w domu... w domu Czkawki ale ne w tym co go ostatnio widziałam tylko w tym w którym po raz pierwszy byłam na Berk. Wybiegłam na dwór wioska była w załobie zauważyłam Valke (jak coś to As znów ma 20 lat i jest po tym ślubie z Czkawką co Znikła ;) ) -Valka co się dzieje?-spytałam -Cała wyspa opłakuje znikniecie Ast...zaraz zaraz ja znam ten głos Astrid?-spojrzała na mnie i uściskała -tak to ja i wróciłam!-wykrzyczałam na całe Berk trudno aby ktoś mnie nie usłyszał zbiegła się cała wioska oprócz najważniejszej dla mnie osoby-Gdzie jest Czkawka? -Czkawka odkąd zniknełaś siedzi nad kruczym urwiskiem i nic nie je już od tygodnia! Idź się z nim przywitać. Prędko! -Dobrze! - wsiadłam na Wichurke i poleciałam nad krucze urwisko Widziałam Czkawke siedzącego nad klifem gdzie wyznał mi miłośc (już 2 raz :P) .Podeszłam cicho i zasłoniłam mu rękami oczy (jak coś As ma te 20 lat ale ma strój do latania ten co go sobie zrobiła ten niebieski) -Momo nie jestem w humorze na takie zabawy! - wykrzyczał. Ja nic nie mówiłam tylko usiadłam za nim on nie wiedział że to ja bo ubrałam maske i go słuchałam jak on ślicznie o mnie opowiada nie moge tak dłuzej! -Odwruć się!-wykrzyknełam ale on oczywiście jak to on nie odwrócił się -Mamo! Nie odwróce... sie?-spojrzał na mnie i nie wiedział co powiedzieć bo mnie nie poznał w masce i ubraniu.-Przepraszam cię . Kim ty wogóle jesteś i jak śmiałaś mnie dotknąć i wynoś się stąd bo nie mam nastroju! -wykrzyczał mi prosto w twarz -Dobra! Jak tak chcesz to ok. Moge znowu zniknąć po co ja byłam taka głupia i ze wszystkich sił starałam sie tu wrócić i dlaczego musiałam się zakochać akurat w tobie! Żyj sobie tu sam beze mnie!-pobiegłam do wioski -i dobrze -słyszałam jeszcze jego szept... '''Perspektywa Czkawki: Znowu jakaś dziewczyna która się we mnie zakochała. Mam już ich dość. Ciągle nie moga zrozumiec... zaraz przecież żadna dziewczyna nagle nie znikneła i nie ... o nie ten głos ...to była...Astrid! Pobiegłem szybko do wioski Perspektywa Astrid: Byłam w domu Czkawki i płakałam na łóżku. Valka mnie pocieszała że on nie wiedział że to ja bo niby skąd? Żałowałam że uciekłam z kruczego urwiska przecież on nie wiedział kim jestem. Moje rozmyślenia przerwał trzask drzwi wejściowych i nagle ktoś mnie przytulił -Jak się ciesze ze wróciłaś- szepnął mi do ucha już wiedziałam że to ON... ze to mój Czkawka. Koniec nexta podobał się? Zostaw kom ;) - Czkawka...-Szepnełam i mocniej się w niego wtuliłam-nawet nie wiesz ile mnie kosztował powrót tutaj.... Opowiedziałam mu wszystko ze szczegółami był zaskoczony i troche zawstydzony. Zwłaszcza zdziwił się że chodził z Heatherą. -Naprawde byliśmy parą? No wiesz ja i Heather?-spytał -Tak a co? -No bo to troche dziwne bo niedawno się dowiedziałem że to moja ..... kuzynka -Co ?! Serio ale dziwne-wybuchliśmy śmiechem nagle jak skończyliśmy się śmiać zapadła cisza i nasze usta złączyły się w pocałunku. Było już późno więc poszliśmy "spać" . Następnego dnia z wszystkimi się przywitałam Czkawka wyprawił wspaniałe przyjęceie dla mnie dlatego że wróciłam. Jest naprawde kochany. -Co tam? -spytał -A nic siedze sobie z moim ukochanym męzem i patrze na uśmiechnięte twarze naszych przyjaciół i innych wikingów jak tańczą . A ty co porabiasz? -A tak chodze i sprawdzam czy wszystko jest ok no wiesz jestem juz wodzem...i właśnie miałem zamiar zaprosić pewną prześliczną dame do tańca..-powiedział i wyciągnął do mnie ręke Tańczyliśmy do rana. Gdy się obudziłam to Czkawka jeszcze spał. Zrobiłam śniadanie ubrałam się i nakarmiłam smoki. Polatałam troche na Wichurce i wróciłam do domu. Mój mąz właśnie wstał. -Czesc kochanie-powiedział Czkawka -Cześć- i pocałowałam go w policzek. Jadł w ciszy gdy nagle odezwał się -Wiesz Astrid musze ci coś powiedzieć... -Co takiego?-zmartwiłam się -No bo musze wylecieć na miesiac i nie moge cie ze sobą wziąść -No skoro musisz -posmutniałam -Ej ... uśmiechnij się miesiąc to znowu nie tak dużo damy rade? -Tak -przytuliłam go- a kiedy wylatujecie z Szczerbem? -Jutro wieczorem-powiedział -No dobrze... Nadszedł ten dzień Czkawka musiał za chwile lecieć. Pożegnałam się z nimi i poszłam do domu Moze nie wspomniałam ale mamy osobny dom. Te dni mijały bardzo powoli dopiero minął tydzień od wylotu Czkawki a ja czuje się samotna. Na wyspe jutro przypłyną goście z innej wyspy. Ciekawe kto to będzie... Nudnyyyy next ale pewna osoba kazała mi pisać :P Więc coś tam napisałam a teraz zadanie dla was kto przypłynie na Berk zgadujcie postacie z innych bajek... ''12. Kolejne przeszkody... Wstałam wcześnie rano żeby być gotową na przybycie gości no wiecie żona wodza musi reprezętować go jak jest nieobecny. Ubrałam się w to co zawsze czyli pod spód jakas wygodna bluzka i legginsy a na to mój strój do latania... na wszelki wypadek założyłam też maske. Usłyszałam dźwięk trąby. Zaraz po tym weszła do mnie Valka . -Astrid już cxas przypłyneli-powiedziała -Naprawde? Nie zorientowałabym się -Wymamrotałam naszczęście nie usłyszała- A kto wogóle ma przypłynąć? No wiesz musze wiedzieć co nie co jako żona wodza -No więc przypłyną : Merida, Roszpunka, Hans i Julek. Merida to ta z rudymi włosami, Roszpunka ma długie blond włosy, Hans też jest rudy jak Merida, a Julek to chłopak Roszpunki i ma brązowe włosy -Dobra chyba uda mi się zapamiętać- w myślach mówiłam sobie to co mówiłam mi Val '''cd. za chwilke tylko pogram se w SOD'a' Byłam poddenerwowana no bo pierwszy raz ktoś przypłynął na wyspe a ja mam obowiazek go powitać. Z Valka stałyśmy już obok łodzi zaraz mieli z niej wyjść goście. -As ściągnij maske!-szturchneła mnie matka Czkawki. Miała racje bo to troche zrobi złe wrażenie jak bym miała na twarzy maske.Szybko ją sciągłam. Goście wyszli z łodzi - Witam jestem żoną wodza tej wspaniałej wyspy zwanej Berk. Nazywam się Astrid Haddock.-przywitałam się i mam nadzieje ze sie przed nimi nie zbłaźniłam -Witam jestem Hans a to jest Merida Roszpunka i Julek. -Miło mi was poznać-pokolei podaliśmy sobie ręce. hans tak jakoś dziwnie na mnie patrzył... Mneły już te 3 cięzkie i długie tygodnie bardzo zaprzyjaźniłam się z Roszpunką. Hans próbuje do mnie zarywać ae nie odpowiadam na jego zaczepki. Merida jest no ... taka jakaś ... nie żebym coś do iej miała ale myśle że ona jest jakaś fałszywa ... nie chodzi tu o jej kolor włosów... ale nie ufam jej. Julek jest podobny do Czkawki jeśli chodzi o uczucia traktuje Roszpunke tak jak Czkawka mnie. A właśnie Czkawka zaraz przyleci Muszę być gotowa. Usłyszałam świst skrzydeł nocnej furii -To napewno on!- krzyknełam chyba cała wioska to słyszała i Roszpunka pobiegła za mną na plac główny osady. Nie pomyliłam się to był on. Podbiegłam do niego i przytuliłam najmocniej jak potrafiłam on zrobił dokładnie to samo i podniusł mnie obracając się wokoło. Odstawił mnie na ziemie sciągnał maske i sie pocałowaliśmy... Jutro rano coś napisze jeszcze bo w piatek jade do tatralandii (aquapark w Słowacji) a potem nad morze więc od pt do soboty nie będzie nextów! - Tak się ciesze że już wróciłeś-powiedziałam -Ja też się ciesze nawet nie wiesz jak tęskniłem-odpowiedział- a to kto?-wskazał na nowych "mieszkańców Berk" -Roszpuka, Merida, Julek i Hans-wskazałam ich pokolei a imie Hansa wymówiłam z pogardą w głosie Czkawka to zauważył -Witam was na Berk, a teraz przepraszam chce spędzić czas z moją żoną.-powiedział i pociągnął mnie nad klify -Po co mnie tu ciągniesz? -Bo chce z tobą pobyś sam na sam i dlaczego wymówiłaś imie Hansa tak jak wymawiasz imie Sączysmarka? Zrobił ci coś skrzywdził cię? -Nie nic z tych rzeczy poprostu on zachowuje się jak Smark. Mam go bardziej dosyć niż smarka.-zaśmiałam się Czkawka też -Ale napewno nic ci nie zrobił bo jak tak to wiesz co mu się z buźką stanie?-teraz to już wybuchneliśmy śmiechem -A teraz na poważnie Czkawka. Jestem twoją żoną i bardzo cie kocham nigdy bym cie nie zdradziłą ale wiedz też że potrafie się bronić -Wiem ja też kocham cie ponad wszystko ale zawsze będę przy tobie nigdy nie zostawie cie samej na wyprawy będziesz latać ze mną - Naprawde? To super! Przytulilismy się był już wieczur śmialiśmy się . Czkawka opowiadał mi co robił gdy go przy mnie nie było czyli przez ten miesiąc. miał bardzo duzo ciekawych przygód próbowali go nawet w małżeństwo wrobić hahah, ale powiedział że ma już żone i jest z nią szczęśliwy -oooo jak słodko-zaczełam się smiać -A co chciałabyś zebym ożenił się z kim innym ?-i zaczął mnie łaskotać -Nie nie chciałabym -wymówiłam to przez śmiech-przestań już hhahaha -No dobra-zaczął opowiadać dalej Podpisał akt pokoju z Łupieżcami i Berserkami i paroma innymi wyspami. Jedna z tych wysp była wyspa naszych gości. Tam właśnie rodzice Meridy kazali mu za nią wyjsć za mąż jak wróci do domu)jak merida wrci jak cos do swojego domu) Koniec nexta pa do soboty i zostawcie po sobie slad w postaci koma. -Naprawde rodzice TEJ Meridy kazali ci za nią wyjśc? -spytałam -Chyba tak ale nie jestem pewien mam nadzieje że już więcej ich nie zobacze a Merida nie musi o niczym wiedzieć...-powiedział -Ja jej nic nie powiem ale obawiam się że jej rodzice mogą po nią przypłynąć... Czkawka, bo ona ona patrzyła na ciebie jak wróciłeś jakby się zakochała prosze obiecaj mi ze nigdy mnie nie zostawisz- schyliłam głowe w dół -Właśnie chciałem to samo powiedzieć tobie tylko że o Hansie....i tak obiecuje a ty mi to też obiecaj chociaz wiem że nigdy mnie nie zdradzisz-wział mój podprudek do góry abym patrzyła w jego oczy -Obiejucje-pocałowaliśmy się. Niestety musieliśmy już wracać bo było już grubo po północy . Ruszyliśmy w kierunku naszego domu. Next Rano wstałam wcześniej niż Czkawka więc postanowiłam zrobić nam śniadanie. -O widze że moja My'lady już wstała-przywitał się mój mąż i pocałował mnie w policzek -hahah Tak już jakoś godzine temu a ty śpiochu zawsze wstawałeś wcześniej i to ty robiłeś śniadanie a teraz co?-roześmialiśmy się i zjedliśmy...poprawka Czkawka zjadł śniadanie które zrobiłam -To co może polatamy sobie?-spytał -z przyjemnością-powiedziałam . Wsiedliśmy na smoki i lataliśmy tak bez końca ale musieliśmy juz wracać. Po drodze na Berk przyleciał do nas straszliwiec z listem do Czkawki. -Co się dzieje?-spytałam -W liście Śledzik napisał mi że ktoś przypłynął na Berk chodźmy szybciej-powiedział -Myślisz że to oni?-spytałam niepewnie -Mam takie przeczucie ale obym się mylił-lecieliśmy w ciszy bo oboje balismy się że nas rozdzielą. Sorka ze kruciutki ale jeszcze jutro coś dam a teraz dobranox Dolecieliśmy niestety mieliśmy racje to byli rodzice Meridy. Byliśmy jeszcze w powietrzu nie wytrzymałam i spytałam : -Czkawka a moze poczekamy aż odpłyną? Wtedy nie będziesz musiał im się tłumaczyć -Ale nie wiemy czy napewno chodzi o małzeństwo może to jakaś inna poważna sprawa? Musimy tam lecieć! -no dobrze mam nadzieje że nas nie rozdzielą- ostatnie słowa powiedziałam cicho i do siebie mam nadzieje że ich nie usłyszał. Wyladowaliśmy. -o nareszcie zjawił się pan panie Czkawko pamięta pan naszą umowe?-odezwał się ojciec Meridy -Mamo tato jaką umowe?-spytała Merida -Widzi pan tą piękną dziewczyne obok mnie ? Tak to własnie jest Astrid moja żona i nie zamierzam zamienić ją na jakiegoś rudzielca z piegami!-powiedział wkurzony Czkawka -Spokojnie panie Haddock my tylko chcemy żeby nasze wyspy były w pokoju i nie walczyły ze sobą więc jedyne rozwiazanie to ślub- powiedziała matka rudzielca -Przepraszam powie mi ktoś o co tu chodzi?!-wykrzykneła Merida -Ma to po mnie - powiedział dumnie jej ojciec- No więc weźmiesz ślub z Czkawką -Nie będzie zadnego ślubu już to panu mówiłem! -Ja jestem za! -nagle wykrzykneła Merida-Ja moge za ciebie wyjść Czkawusiu Wszyscy sie zdziwili na odpowiedź rudowłosej. -Dobra Czkawka wyjć za mąż za Meride będziecie szczęśliwi razem będziesz bardziej szczęśliwy z nią niz ze mną!-wykrzyknełam i uciekłam nad klify i ....................skoczyłam. Ale oczywiście nie poczułam upadku bo przed upadkiem złapał mnie Czkawka.- Puśc mnie! -O nie .. Astrd ja tzlko ciebie kocham i nigdz nie przestane! Wiec cie nie puszcze dopuki sie nie uspokoisz